gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Epic Saga 3: Conquest of the Judgment Emperor - Script: Laid to Rest
Trevor: I told you... Get up, dammit! Ouroburos: (seethes) {Damn! We keep fighting him and he still has the upper hand... If only there was some way...} Dark Guy: Mr. Ouroburos!! Stop your hesitation and attack already! Genius Guy: Give him time. Surely the opposing force has a weakness, but we just need to find it first. Trevor: Honestly, how could you be a servant as Apocalypse's own lap dog if you can't even make any urges to kill me at will? Atrocious... Beecanoe: Lord Apocalypse is DEAD, you fool!! Trevor: Quite... But now, I sense someone's ready to die again: Ouroburos! Ouroburos: I owe my former master a great deal of respect. It's nothing you should give one care about! Genius Guy: Ouroburos, you should not be too quick to jud--- Ouroburos: I know that already! And since when are you even worried about me, huh? HUH!?!? Genius Guy: I admit that earlier on that my behavior was quite unacceptable and was out there for unknown reasons, and getting along with Dark Guy is just fine with me as of right now... So don't make any unnecessary accusations or I'll rage like hell. Dark Guy: Alright, but stay out of my way before your flesh is eviscerated. Trevor: This talk of obedience, a deceased lord, eviscerating flesh, and evening out scores is getting very annoying right this second... Shiroan was right! The lot of you shouldn't even have the title of being truly evil villains. I can point all of your greatest flaws anytime now! Galactic Petey: So be it! Petey not care about whip-boy's intentions! Trevor: Where do I start??? Ah, yes: Beecanoe! Your main flaw is that you still harness the fear of what happened to you and Bowser centuries ago... HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! Beecanoe: Die, monster... You don't belong in this world! Trevor: It was not by my hand that I once again been given flesh... I was called here by "humans" who wish to pay me tribute!! Beecanoe: Tribute? You steal men's souls, and make them your slaves! Trevor: Perhaps the same could be said of all religions... Beecanoe: Your words are as empty as your soul... Mankind ill needs a savior such as you!! Trevor: What is a man? A miserable little of secrets! But enough talk, have at you!!!! {Trevor summons a beam of light to annithilate the Warriors of Apocalypse} Trevor: I'd love to stay and explain more about all of your flaws, but for now... DIE FOR YOUR SINS!!!! HAHAHAHA!!! Galactic Petey: Petey absorb light now! AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! Petey devours the aura of destructive light and reflects it towards Trevor BOOOM!!!!!! Trevor: Tch! JUST WHAT IN BLOODY HELL IS THIS CATASTROPHE!?!?!?!? Genius Guy: I see it now that I have forgotten all about Petey's special gift: he can easily devour any projectile-based technique and can then bounce it back towards the enemy... I knew my very own technology was flawless, but still not like that! Dark Guy: You may be a royal pain, but all of your inventions have been perfect overall for me... Ouroburos: WHAT INCREDIBLE POWER!!!! Trevor: Tch... {BLAAAAASSSTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!} Trevor: SHIROAN WILL SEE YOUUUU IN HEEEEELLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (echoes) Beecanoe: So... did we succeed in killing our prey? Galactic Petey: Looks like it... sizzles Ouroburos: Genius Guy, I need a damage report on the double! Genius Guy: As you wish... Beecanoe: Sustained light injuries, Dark Guy: Sustained light injuries, Galactic Petey: No damage to report, Ouroburos: Received fatal wounds, and myself: Sustained medium damage! Dark Guy: So are you exactly keen on your report, though? Because I think I actually did receive more than any light injury at all! Genius Guy: There must be a bug in the system, because you're absolutely correct... I do know for sure that Ouroburos got fatal damage due to the negative energy when fighting against the wielder of the whip, and the same goes for everyone else... Beecanoe: Is it just me, or is the location we are in turning into empty nothingness? Ouroburos: I'd rather say that the area is pitch black and we're unable to see such details, so empty nothingness is the only logical answer! Genius Guy: I really distaste time travel if it is done without me knowing or performing the actions! Galactic Petey: This gonna be close! Guy unsheathes his axe Dark Guy: If this axe doesn't protect me, I have no idea what will! SWOOSH!!! ... ... ... SWOSH! Galactic Petey: Me no like time travel! Genius Guy: Actually, Petey, it really is nothing much to complain about in the least... Dark Guy: But there is one thing to complain about: where we are!!! chirping Beecanoe: You guys, this must be our next destination. Ouroburos: In terms of the amazon-like structures and this heavy rain, you are correct, as this is White Jungle!! Genius Guy: Kinda uninteresting, don't you agree? I mean, this is more like a rainforest to me than the White Jungle. Ouroburos: The virus itself might have spread here as well. {This is starting to really piss me off... Shiroan, wherever you are, I will make you stop this infection and help us destroy the humans} Dark Guy: Speaking of viruses, who in the Earth is that? Genius Guy: (Gasps) Egads! Beecanoe: What seems to be the matter, Genius? Genius Guy: This has to be our main enemy for this location! His name is Silver the Hedgehog, and he comes from the future... Of course, it makes perfect sense! Dark Guy: Mr. Ouroburos, why does our enemy have weed growing out of this head? Ouroburos: (rolls eyes) I'm not making pathetic guesses... Silver: You should realize that I am not to be trifled with at the moment!! Genius Guy is my main problem, so I hacked into a good amount of his inventions and have made them into utter duds! Oh, and btw: MY HEAD DOES NOT LOOK LIKE POT!! Dark Guy: I've played Sonic '06 before in my life, and I know that you should cease to exist in any timeline! That game blows... Ouroburos: Hold your attitude, Dark! He may not look much, but this is Silver we're talking about here... If Trevor was a nightmare, then Silver may be much, much more than that! Silver: So this icicle piece of rock waste has to be on your alliance? Not interesting! Guy sheathes his axe Dark Guy: Well by me and Genius's knowledge, we do know this: Silver has a resistance for weapons! So our best bet is to weaken him with nearby barrels first, and then physically harm him with hand-to-hand combat tactics! Beecanoe: If that is the case, then bring it, hedgehog! {To be continued...} Category:Epic Saga